


Smitten

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: Brasidas returns to camp after meeting Kassandra at the warehouse.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Smitten

* * *

Brasidas walked back into camp nodding cheerfully at the soldiers along the way. He felt energized, upbeat, _happy_. 

It was a beautiful day, clear blue skies, birds singing in the nearby trees, a gentle breeze sent a flurry of pink petals dancing through the air. Things were looking up, shifting in their direction, aligning themselves to the best possible outcome, he could _feel_ it!

He smiled brightly at the Captain waiting outside his tent. “Chaire, Callia. How are you?” He motioned the other man to follow him inside. 

Walking to his table, he poured a cup of wine and offered Callia a cup. The Captain demurred the offer and remained by the entrance, arms crossed, head tilted to the side, staring at Brasidas with undisguised confusion.

Brasidas took a sip of the - _most excellent!_ \- Korinthian wine and leaned against the table to face the soldier, smile still bright and wide. “So, what can I do for you?”

Callias remained silent for a heartbeat before speaking. “General… What happened?”

Brasidas took another sip of wine, humming questioningly into the cup. “Why do you think something has happened?”

The Captain looked skeptical. “You went into Korinthia to try and sway more of the citizens and polis to our cause. Now, you’ve returned smelling like a house fire, you are smeared in blood and what I can only assume is soot. And you seem _happy_. Almost _giddy_ , actually. Forgive me, General, but it certainly seems like something has happened. Is the Monger dead?”

“Ah, the Monger. Now being rid of him would beautifully round off this otherwise wonderful day.” He gave a beatific smile. “Sadly, no, the Monger still lives.”

The Captain shook his head in confusion. “Then what? What makes this a _wonderful day_? Give me the good news, man! I could certainly need it after all these months of frustration.”

Brasidas grinned into his cup. “I met a misthios today. We cleared out a warehouse full of the Mongers’ men together. Such a _beautiful_ fighter, Callias!”  
He stood from the table and paced the tent, gesturing animatedly, splashing wine onto the floor. “We fought together like we’d been together for _years_. Like a choreographed dance! All the while, the warehouse is on fire, crumbling all around us. The flames glinting off our weapons, lighting up our eyes, making our skin glow. The smoke hiding the goons until the last possible moment before their attacks, but we had each other’s backs each time. It was a glorious fight, Callias! Exhilarating!”

His Captain was looking amused, and an indulgent smile was spreading over his face. “A misthios, you say?”

“Yes! A misthios!“ Brasidas eyes were wide and shining with joy and excitement. “She has promised to aid in the fight against the Monger, _and_ she agrees with _my_ approach of stealth over Anthousas’ calls for a public lynching.”

He puffed out his chest with pride, stopping to stand in front of Callias. The Captain smirked back at him. “She?”

Brasidas' mouth fell open in surprise for just a moment, but before he could speak, Callias continued. “You met a fierce, fighting misthios who fought _beautifully_ as she helped you take out some goons, while her _skin glowed in the firelight_ , then she approved of _your_ military strategy, and now you are back here in camp full of smiles and happiness, calling this a _wonderful day_.”

The Captain smiled wide and laughed genially, clapping Brasidas on the shoulder. He squeezed the muscle and leaned closer, meeting his gaze with smiling eyes. “I _do_ hope you get to see your misthios again soon, General. It’s _good_ to see you so happy.”

Then he left the tent, indulgent chuckles fading with his footsteps.

Alone, Brasidas stood nonplussed for a moment before returning to his table to refill his cup with wine. Lifting it to his lips, he grinned wide before he could take a sip, his chest filling with warm, fluttering wings.

Yes, he did hope he would see Kassandra again, and wondered where in Korinthia she was staying. Maybe Anthousa would know.

* * *


End file.
